


your hands upon my skin

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya pairings from a hat, Gold Saints Edition [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura's having a quiet evening when his boyfriend Mû comes to visit. They had a quiet evening planned, but things occasionally don't go how we think they should, sometimes for the better. Or at least, the more pleasurable.</p><p>-</p><p>From a series of pairings from a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands upon my skin

**Author's Note:**

> And we're visiting the vampire novel universe once again! Brought to you by Master Vampire Shion, who would like to promote healthy, sustainable coexistence between species! He'd also like to interest you in a short seminar: 'Safe Sipping on Your Sexual Partner!'
> 
> In all seriousness, though. This is rapidly turning into an au we may write and post. We are good at life.
> 
> Not much you need to know for this, Shura is human and in the know about supernatural stuff, Mû is a vampire, they have an established relationship, and Shura lives in a tiny house, like maybe at the biggest 200sq.ft. because I'm American, that's why. Uh. He also keeps like three goats, a coop of chickens, and a large fluffy dog named Ardi.

Shura let himself into his little house, having tended his goats and chickens, and given the dog a long, meandering walk and some playtime in the park. He tucked the eggs he'd collected into the small fridge, before sitting down at the little table and grabbing a book from one of the many shelving units built into the walls, cleverly hidden behind panelling. He wasn't reading long before a knock sounded at the door, and Ardi sat up, floppy ears turned forward in interest. He looked at the clock on the wall, surprised, and saw that more time had passed than he'd thought. A smile forming on his lips, he went to the door, Ardi happily gamboling after him, and opened it to see his boyfriend on the step.

“Mû, you're early,” he greeted warmly, the dog barking happily as well. The dying light of the very last rays of sunset cast the vampire in warm shades, a contrast to his usual pale coloring. “Is it all right for you to be up this early?” Shura checked, ushering him inside. Mû smiled at him warmly. 

“The atmospheric distortion of sunset allows for it, yes. For all that I'm not that old, Master Shion says I have remarkable control. We've been testing my tolerance this month, and he's finally agreed that I can at least withstand sunset.” He said enthusiastically. Shura smiled down at him, taking the vampire’s overnight bag, opening the cooler portion and removing several packets of bagged blood to put into the refrigerator, before lifting the bag high enough to shove into the sleeping loft. 

Mû watched him with a hungry look, taking off the sunhat and sunglasses Shura assumed Shion had foisted upon the young vampire and setting them on the table. Without the odd additions to his outfit he looked much better, long white-blond hair caught back in a heavy braid that hung to his very lovely arse, skin a bit pinker than normal, but returning to its normal light shade even as he watched. The vampire was forever caught on the baby-faced side of twenty, even though he was actually thirty-two, with long eyelashes, a sweet smile, and delicate pearly fangs. He wore leggings and a tunic-style shirt today, a soft red scarf adding a splash of color to the monochrome soft greys. 

Shura put the blood away in the fridge quickly, before reaching out to gather Mû close and kiss his lover. Mû giggled softly, complying. Shura’s blood heated as the smaller man cleaved to him, pressed close, arms around Shura’s neck. Shura’s hands found the vampire’s curvy hips, squeezing gently as they kissed. After a long moment they parted  breathing fast. 

“Hello to you too, Shura,” Mû chuckled, bumping their foreheads together gently. Shura smiled sheepishly down at the blond, humming happily as Mû’s long, clever fingers ran through his short, deep-brown curls. Mû gently massaged his scalp, leaning up for a few more kisses before they reluctantly disentangled themselves. “What's up with you, Shura? You seem to be feeling quite amorous today,” Mû’s voice was light, happy. Shura smiled at the small vampire and shrugged slightly.

“I don't know. Is it bad that I just want to take you upstairs and have my way with you?” He asked, light, tentative. Mû’s face blossomed into a coy smile, and he danced back a step - towards the ladder. 

“Perhaps, but I'm in the mood to let you,” he teased, before turning. Shura stepped across that small space between them and rested his hands lightly atop Mû’s, where they gripped the sides of the ladder, boxing him in against the wooden rungs. He bowed his head and kissed the shell of Mû’s ear, before licking down the curve of it to take the earlobe into his mouth and nip at it gently with blunt human teeth. Mû’s shaky, gasping sigh was music to his ears, and he pressed further, rocking his hips against Mû’s round, lovely arse. Mû moaned softly.

“You look beautiful today, sweet lamb.” Shura murmured daringly before releasing the other. Mû made a little sounds of disappoint, and Shura smiled. “I'll be up in a moment, I need to close up.” he said in a more natural tone, and Mû gave a huffy little sigh before ascending into the loft, the little lamp of colored glass panes clicking on a second later. Shura pulled the shutters and curtains shut on the downstairs level, locking the door and ensuring the dog door was left unlocked for Ardi. The upstairs level had one window, but he had the outer panel up and the inner shutters closed already. He liked stargazing, but not at the potential risk of his lover’s health. 

He set down Ardi’s evening meal and fresh water, before ascending the ladder himself. The sight that met him was enough to make him moan. Mû had apparently become impatient with him, and was completely naked in his bed, covers folded neatly down and a towel protecting the sheets. The lube, condoms, alcohol swabs and bandages were all neatly laid out beside the bed, and Mû had two fingers inside himself already. Shura groaned low in this throat, scrambling the rest of the way into the loft and sliding the door closed, before pulling off his shirt and shucking his pants and underwear. He leaned over his lover, catching his mouth in a kiss and snatching the lube, slicking up three fingers generously.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured against Mû’s lips, and the vampire removed his fingers, wiping them off on the towel. Shura quickly replaced them with his own, adding a third straight into the mix. Mû moaned, back arching and expression startled, but not uncomfortable. 

“Shura,” he sighed, drawing out the vowels. Shura hummed, questioning. “Shura, I want - um, I want,” He arched and moaned again as Shura pressed and rubbed wickedly at that spot within him, gently rubbing the smaller man’s hip with his other hand. “Shura, your  _ hands _ ,” Mû moaned ecstatically. It was an open secret between the two of them that Mû had a huge thing for Shura’s hands, and it occurred to Shura what Mû was likely trying to ask for. Something they’d talked about but never done.

“Look at you Mû, so wonderful and open for me.” he said softly, before bowing his head to tease a dusky nipple into pebbled hardness. “Do you want me? I want to take my time with you. Maybe it's time we saw whether you can take my whole hand in you, you've been aching for that for a while.” He said, voice low and soft. Mû mewled softly, grabbing at the pillow beneath his head, back arching and hips moving restlessly. “You're so good for me,” he kept up the soft praise, pouring more lube into his hand before pressing a fourth finger into his lover’s body. Mû gasped again, arching clean off the bed as Shura rocked his hand in and out slowly, rubbing and pressing just a little deeper each time. “Look at you, Mû, taking it so well,” he folded his hand into a thinner shape, pressing the knuckle in, and Mû  _ wailed _ . He paused, but Mû was rocking back into it with enthusiasm, so he continued his slow assault, teasing the stretched ring of skin around his hand with his thumb. “Do you want it? Can you take it?” he asked, voice low and husky with his own arousal. 

“Y- yes, please,  _ Shura _ !” Mû wailed his name, turning it into a long, drawn-out cry as Shura tucked his thumb against his palm and slid his hand in further, the knuckle of his last digit bumping his skin. Mû’s erection was flat against his belly, straining, looking almost painfully hard. Shura leaned down and blew a warm breath across straining, velvety skin, and Mû arched again, driving Shura’s hand in to the wrist accidentally, screaming as he came  _ hard _ . Shura stared at his wrist for a moment, surprised and a bit concerned, before registering that Mû was  _ still hard _ , still trying to fuck himself on Shura’s hand. He withdrew and thrust back in gently, marvelling at the weirdness of the human body before Mû shook his head faintly. He immediately stopped, checking his lover.

“Want your cock, Shura,” was the dry little whisper, and Shura withdrew his hand, slow and careful, wiping it off thoroughly on the towel before reaching for the condoms, Mû twitching and shivering beneath him. A small, strong hand caught his wrist, and Mû shook his head. Shura swallowed dryly, head filled with sudden images of how Mû might feel around him, without even the thin layer of latex separating them, then traitorously jumped to an image of Mû, in the curled up on his side position he favored after sex, thighs and arse stained with Shura’s come, and he had to swallow again.

“Are you sure?” He asked, and Mû nodded silently, already a gasping mess. Shura spread some lube over his skin, hissing faintly- how had he not  _ noticed _ he was  _ this _ hard? He settled between Mû’s legs, lining himself up before pressing in, a slow, straight slide home, and up Mû’s body to kiss at his gasping mouth. The pace was fast, almost brutal, they were both so close it was almost comical how quickly they both came, one right after the other. Shura spilled himself in Mû as he fucked him through his orgasm, causing a little twitch and a satisfied moan. They stayed there like that for a few long, lovely moments, Shura’s head tucked against Mû’s shoulder, breathing slowing and easing as they came back down to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> And in this I fail the maximum word count of this challenge. Oh well. /shrugs


End file.
